


The Talk

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: JJ and Will explain suicide to Henry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

JJ wiped her hands over her face. “I honestly wish we were telling him about the birds and the bees.” 

Will came and hugged her and started rubbing the tense from her shoulders, “I know darlin’, but maybe it’s better this way. We can prevent anything happening in the future to Henry. Make sure that Henry doesn’t kill him-”

“Will!” JJ cried out. “Please, don’t say that.” 

“I know this is a lot of you, but avoiding the issue is when the issues happens. We can’t pretend anymore. Kids are killing themselves younger now. We need to make sure to end the cycle. This is the best thing to do. Even if it breaks us both.” He gently lifts her face to his, “I promise you this will benefit us.” 

“Okay, let’s go do this.” JJ tells him. She needed to do this well she still could. Her and Will walked to Henry’s door and JJ knocked on the door. “Hey, Henry can Dad and I come in?” JJ and Will had decided it was important for Henry to feel like this bedroom was all his. That also meant it was his responsibility to keep his room clean and to vacuum it once a week.

“Yes!” His sweet little voice responded from the other side of the door. JJ opened it and Will followed. 

JJ found him at his desk reading a comic book, “Can you put that down for a minute and come with us to the living room?” 

The family of three then filled into the living room/ JJ and Will sat Henry in between them. They wanted him to feel comfortable. JJ kissed his blonde head then Will started, “Henry, this sadly a talk, but very important, okay?”

“You know how Mommy and Dad catch bad people who kill other people?” Henry nods his head yes, “Well,” JJ thought for a moment of what to say next. 

Will picked up for her, “Do you know what suicide is?” 

Henry thought for a minute then answered, “No.” 

“Well, it’s when a person kills themselves.” Will sadly tells him.

“Oh.” Henry whispers clearly shocked that suicide was a thing.

“That’s what happened to your Aunt Rosaline.” JJ said slowly to Henry and started to feel tears form in her eyes. “We want to talk to you because we need to make sure that doesn’t happen to yo-” JJ broke off. Henry got crawled into JJ’s lap and hugged her. “I just love you so much, Henry. I don’t ever want to lose you.”

Will finished the rest of the talk. JJ toned him out and just hugged Henry tighter than she ever did before. She loved her little boy.


End file.
